Elmore's Got Talent!
Gumball: {jumps out of nowhere} Welcome! I am your host in this new show ELMORE GOT TALENT and we are going to see who will WIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! (Applause) Cast Gumball Watterson (Host) Judges Agentpman1 RegularShowManiac CandyAnaisWatterson RainbowCupcakes Contestants (in order) Miss Simian AiAi & MeeMee* Crypto Darwin* Jill* Martha * People who are through two the next round Show 1 Gumball: Welcome back to this very first grand opening of ELMORE'S GOT TALENT and I think it's time to meet our judges. First one, he created Sullvan Dog and Patrick's doppleganger (in the brains, do they even have any?) AGENTPMAN1!!!!!! (APPLAUSE) Gumball: Second, he created Anna & Bella Strawberry, made the most possibly saddest fanfiction���������� in Gumbapedia Fanon, 'Goodbye Darwin' REGULARSHOWMANIAC!!!! (APPLAUSE) Gumball: And finally a really good and unique fanfiction writer, part of the 'Goodbye Darwin' Fanfiction. It's like she is Queen of fanfiction and plays Resident Evil games including Minecraft. CANDYANAISWATTERSON!!!! (APPLAUSE) Gumball: And now we go to our first contest auditioner, SIMIAN (Simian walks on the stage) Simian: I am a rapper and singer, For my Nigel. Rap:GUMBAALALLLLLLLLLLLL AND DAARWIIIIIIIIIN I WILL THROW YAAAAAAALLLLLLL IN DA BIIIIIINNNNNNNN (RegularShowManiac and CandyAnaisWatterson buzz on their buzzer and the crowd is booing) Sing: (terrible sing) I am an APE APE AAAAPE APE AAAAAAAPPAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE AND I LOVE NIIIIIIIIGEEEEEEEELLLL Nigel: LET'S KISS THEN DO STUFF! (Simian jumps on Principal Brown) Gumball: OKAY! CUTT TO COMMERCIAL, MRS SIMIAN IS TAKING HER BRA OFF!! AHHHHHH. (Commercial lolol vote for me lol jk.) Narrator: Hello. Welcome to the cooking channel. I, the narrator himself will be joined by Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Hi :P Narrator: Today we will learn to make cookies. Hot Dog: COOKIES??? Narrator: Yes. Cookies....wait..oh no....here it goes.... Hot Dog: COOKIES!!! COOKIES!!! (Makes a mess on the kitchen.) Cookies!!! Narrator: (Shots Hot Dog with a tranquilizer gun.) Hot Dog: COOKIES!!! Cookies!!! Cookies....Cookies...(Sleeps.) Narrator: Uh...We'll be right back..... ---- Gumball: Welcome back! We got rid of them. So, let's meet our second contestants, AiAi and MeeMee!! (AiAi and MeeMee walks to the stage) AiAi: Hey!! We've dancers!! (MeeMee turns on the music and they danced) Gumball: Wow. I'm impressed! (Later) Agentpman: I surprised that they can dance! CandyAnaisWatterson: Yeah!! I played them on Super Monkey Ball!! Agentpman: Really?! Gumball: Movin on.... to the third contestant, Crypto! (Crypto walks to the stage) Gumball: Hey...you look like a fool.... Crypto: Hey, that's not cool! I'm an magician and I can make everything disappear and hit you. (grabs a rabbit and the Zap-O-Matic) Rabbit? Do you stuff! (the rabbit hops away) No! Get back here! (chases around the stage and grabs the rabbit) Ha! (RegularShowManic buzz on his buzzer) Crypto: And here's my weapon! (gets out his Meator Strike weapon) Pox: No! Crypto! That thing will destroy the building! Gumball: What's he doing? (Pox comes here and whisper to him) EVERYONE!!! RUN!!!! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!! (Everyone runs and Crypto uses his weapon) Crypto: Uh-oh- (The camera gets destroyed and a "Please Stand By" screen pops up) (Commerical break LOL!!) (It's shows the office) Chris: Hey. I'm Captain Redfield, a Special Captain Unit in the BSAA. And I'll show you how the BSAA about. (It's cuts to The Training Room) Chris: This is the Training Room. Where we practice fighting and using weapons. (Gets shot in the chest) I'll be back... (starts walking, but fells to the floor) (Next, it's show him again) Chris: Hey. I'm back. This is the computer room. We'll track with any danger. (gets on the phone) Yes... I'll be right it. (Runs outside) (It shows a giant snake destroying Elmore's Mall) Chris: Now we're in the mall, tracking down the big snake I've fighted earlier.... (The snake comes right at him) Piers: Uh, captain.... Chris: Not now, Piers. As I was saying- Piers: LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!! Chris: (turns around) Oh sh- (the snake grabs him) Ow! Help! (He drops the camera) (The scene goes static but then it's turns back to Chris and Piers) Piers: Hello. As you can see.... I'm holding the camera and lines because Captain Redfield is transferring to the hospital. (Comes up to him) Say...? Chris: (heavily injuried and talks weakly) Wel..l that's.. all.. for...now.. (goes into a coma) Doctor: He's not responding! (The vehicle drives away) Piers: Now... I'm going to destroy this camera...so no one can see it. (destroys the camera) (The scene goes static then it show back to Gumball) ---- Gumball: Hey, everyone! Sorry about that commercial and the problem we're having. We're back! Please welcome Darwin with singing Darwin: (Really deep voice) I wanna make sweet love to you, when the skies are blue, I wanna make sweet love, from you all above, I wanna make sweet love... (CandyAnaisWatterson777 faints and Agentpman1 catches) Darwin: ...Sweet love to you!!! (CandyAnaisWatterson wakes up) CandyAnaisWatterson: GOLDEN BUZZER FOR AMAZING VOICE!!! Gumball: WOOOOO!!! COMMERICIAL BREAK!!! ---- IT'S THE Anai-hilator with new toy Anai-hilator The Darwin and SpongeBob show! Darwin tries and escape to Elmore, Will he do it? ---- Gumball: We are BACK!!! (APPLAUSE) Agentpman1: And so am I!! Gumball: Here's our four contestant, Jill!! Who will play the piano!! (Jill walks to the stage wearing a blue dress) (Meanwhile, Chris is at the hospital, watching this. He hooked up on many tubes and wearing a neck brace) Piers: Captain, she's on TV! Chris: Yes!! (Back at the show) Jill: (takes a deep breath and plays "Moonlight Sonlight") Agentpman1: Oh my gosh! She is good! RegularShowManic: She's a excellent piano player! CandyAnaisWatterson: Reminds me of.... oh no! I remembering events from games again! But she is good!!! Gumball: Okay, thank you Jill. I say that's a lovely dress. Jill: Thanks. Gumball: Now I'm going to ask you to leave. (She leaves) Gumball: Well, that's all the contest- wait.. (sees Crypto is a human disguise) Crypto: (in a high-pitched voice) Hi. And I'm going to sing a- Agentpman: CRYPTO!!!!! Crypto: Ah, damn it!! (Gets out of the body) Jill: I got this!! Gumball: Commercial. She getting her gun out! (Commercial Break) Narrator: Hi, we're back. I've already dealed with Hot Dog so let's get this cooking started. First, we'll mix the ingredients (mix the ingredients, but then Hot Dog wakes up) Hot Dog: OOHH!!! COOKIES!!! Narrator: Oh kill me now... Hot Dog: COOKIES! (spill the ingredients) Narrator:.... (he shoots him again and Hot Dog fell asleep) We'll be right back.... ---- Gumball: Well, where's the cookies we need for the contestants? (At the Back Stage) MeeMee: These cupcakes are decilous! Stage Manger: Hey, here's the fast food. Everyone: Yay! (Back at The Stage) Gumball: OK... (a hand appears and gives him a paper sheet, and reads) So, there's a judge change, folks. We have a new judge. Please welcome the "Artist Queen", RAINBOW CUPCAKES!!! (APPLAUSE) RainbowCupcakes: Oh thanks, thanks. Gumball: And here's the fifth contestant, Martha! (whispers to Martha) What did you said you're doing? Martha: Ughh... I hypnotize people, like him! (points at Cobby, who appears in a pink bunny costume) Cobby: Are you sure that I need to wear this? Martha: (shows a watch) You'll fall in hypnosis...(Cobby's eyes goes hypnotize) And now, you'll dance the Hammer! (He dances the Hammer. The audience and the judges bursts into laughs.) Gumball: Well, it's gonna take something. Commercial time! (Commercial Break) Narrator: (with a Japanese-like voice) Try the Gummy Bears! Now they have rainbow taste and they're shaped like ponies! Japanese boy who resembles Rob: LOL. These Gummy Bears are like ponies instead of bears. So ironical! Narrator: (with a low but very fast voice) The Gummy Bears may cause stomach problems, vomiting and if you have allergies at Slushie taste may cause grave problems. It is forbbiden in 35 US countries and other 13 countries and the rest of the US countries would be able to put a law which forbids the product to comercialise. Narrator and the Japanese boy who resembles Rob: TRY THE GUMMY BEARS! ---- Gumball: Welcome back! Agentpman: Hey, speaking of the commercial, the gummy bears has arrived. Gumball: Yes, let's has a look at the back stage. (Scene cuts to The Back Stage) MeeMee: Hmmmm..... (grabbing the few of the gummy bears) I'm not sure about these.... Jill: Let me taste them. (She eats many of them and shallows them) See, it perfectly safe! (Felt the side effects: stomach problems and vomiting and went to the bathroom immediately) MeeMee: Okay........ anyway, let's try them! (Cuts back to Gumball) Gumball: (reads the papers) Out of 6 contestants, only one got sick and has to go the bathroom... Anyways... Speaking of the 6 Contestants, the half (3) got through, Jill, who unfortunately got sick. Darwin, and AIAI AND MEEMEE!!! (APPLAUSE) Join us next time in Elmore's got Talent! Trivia *The giant snake appears from Resident Evil 6. *Chris is heavily injuried in this episode. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Series Category:Elmore's Got Talent! Category:Elmore's Got Talent! episodes